Treinamento
by Bakyo
Summary: Estelar está com um certo probleminha e só há uma pessoa que poderá ajudá-la. Percebi que sou horrível em sumários, enfim, RavenaxEstelar,yuri.


Olá, primeiro quero dizer que Teen Titans não me pertence...e nem um milhão de reais, pena.

Enfim, que a história comece. Falas entre traços e pensamentos entre aspas e em itálico, nada muito complicado é fácil entender.

**Treinamento**

Ravena caminhava pela corredor indo direto para o quarto que já era familiarizada, chegou até o lugar e bateu 3 vezes.

-Amiga, pode entrar.

A de capa abriu a porta, entrou e fechou - E então, o que foi dessa vez?

-É sobre Robin - estava sentada em sua cama redonda.

_" Para variar..."_ já estava ficando entediada - Tá com medo de se confessar?

-Não, não é isso desta vez - tinha as mãos apoiadas nas pernas e os dedos inquietos.

Reparou no comportamente da ruiva - Eu não vejo motivos para você não se declarar logo _" Lá vai ela com isso ,de novo " _é óbvio que você e Robin formam um casal perfeito, ele dá sinais de que gosta de você e... - viu a ruiva cabisbaixa - ...não me diz que ele...

-Não, eu ainda não me confessei ! - acalmou a amiga, não entendia o porquê mas sabia que se Robin a ferisse, a menor iria fazê-lo comer o pão que o diabo cagou.

-Hum...- cruzou os braços - ...então...?

-Eu conversei com Cyborg e ele disse que seria melhor eu ' ficar' com Robin antes - agora mexia a perna nervosamente.

Arqueou a sombracelha - E o que você está esperando? - balançou a cabeça negativamente - Você implica com detalhes bobos, é só 'ficar' uma vez com ele e aposto que ele mesmo vai te pedir em namoro - já ia saindo do quarto - Agora com licença, eu preciso---

-Por favor não vá! - puxou a outra de volta e a fez sentar na cama.

-Mas o que foi agora?! - seu pulso era segurado fortemente.

-Desculpe - sentou ao lado da menor - Se não me engano, 'ficar' é o ato de beijar sem compromisso, estou certa?

-...sim, e?

Respirou fundo - Esse beijo...er...é aquele chamado 'beijo polonês'?

-Você está confundindo com 'corredor polonês' - a mais alta vivia fazendo isso - É o 'beijo francês'.

-Amiga... - segurou a mão branca - ...eu desconheço como se faz esse 'beijo francês' - sua expressão era de desespero, seus olhos estavam marejados.

Se pudesse Ravena riria até sua barriga doer, mas poderia explodir a torre logo deu um pequeno sorriso - Tenha calma, você vai aprender na hora, não se preocupe.

-Mas-mas-mas... eu realmente não sei como isso funciona!

-Estelar, ai...- sua mão ainda era segurada fortemente.

-Eu quero que o nosso primeiro beijo seja perfeito! - apertava mais a mão da outra.

-Estelar! - puxou a mão mas a outra não largava.

-O que eu faço??!!

-Larga! - colocou o pé na barriga da outra e tomou impulso, conseguindo salvar os ossos de sua mão, mas não os do crânio, caiu de cabeça no chão - ...ai...

-Oh! Desculpe-me! - foi ajudar a outra se levantar.

-Você...! - levantou sozinha rapidamente, arrumando os cabelos - ...está muito nervosa.

-Eu sei, eu sei, desculpe - encarou a amiga - mas o quê posso fazer para aprender sobre esse 'beijo europeu' ?

-Na hora você vai saber, não se preocupe - massageava a mão.

-Mas como este tipo de beijo funciona, o que devo fazer?

-Er...vocês beijam - pausa para cara de nojo - depois tocam suas línguas como quiserem - colocou o capuz - agora se me der licença , eu vou---

-Tocar o quê?! - impediu a feiticeira de se retirar, de novo.

Suspirou pesadamente e olhou a outra com desdém - A sua língua com a do Robin.

-Oh...- preocupação estampada em sua face.

-Isso vai fluir naturalmente - reparou que ainda assim a tamaraniana estava insegura - Tem gente que treina com gelo, você pode tentar.

-Os gelos desse planeta possuem línguas?

A azaratheana ficou meia hora olhando para a outra - Deixa pra lá - pensou um pouco - você podia beijar outros meninos para 'praticar'.

-Não! Isso está fora de cogitação! Não mesmo , não posso trair meu amado Robin assim! - fez carranca para a amiga.

-Mas vocês nem estão comprometidos ainda.

-Não conseguirá me convencer!

-Então pede pra ele te ensinar - deu de ombros - Tenho certeza que ele fará isso com o maior prazer.

-Mas eu quero que nosso primeiro beijo seja perfeito... - fez bico.

Revirou os olhos - Você não quer beijar outro garoto, você não quer aprender com Robin, vc não quer o gelo, então... sei lá - cruzou os braços, tentava pensar em outros métodos para ajudar a ruiva.

Estelar ficou pensativa e depois de alguns longos segundos encarou a menor que estava de pé na sua frente - Já praticou esse tipo de beijo?

O rosto branco corou - Er...já.

-Então...- coçava a cabeça e a vergonha lhe dominava - er...será que...será que...amiga poderia me ensinar?

Mil piscadas, mil grilos, mil minutos e mil interrogações.

-O quê?! - não estava acreditando.

Ficou apreensiva - Será que, amiga Ravena ,poderia me ensinar como se faz? - sua voz soava receosa.

Começou a balançar a cabeça negativamente - ...não...não, esse stress todo deve ter afetado seu cérebro, tem noção do que está me pedindo?

-Sim - baixou a cabeça - mas eu confio tanto em você e....e você não é um garoto ou um pessoa qualquer, beijà-la não me faz sentir como se estivesse traindo Robin - olhou para a menor ainda com a cabeça meio inclinada - E é só um ensinamento.

Ravena massageou a própria nuca enquanto olhava para o lado, há alguns meses a ruiva tem lhe falado sobre Robin, sobre seus sentimentos e ela sempre apoiou , ouvia quando era preciso , dava sua opinião e conselhos , estaria ali se caso a feliz alien precisasse - ...droga... - encarou a figura aflita a frente - ...prometa que...isso vai ficar entre nós.

Surpresa Estelar levantou a cabeça, pensou que a amiga iria ficar brava. Não pôde conter o sorriso - Prometo que não contarei a ninguém - mostrava-se um pouco encabulada - Fico muita grata por tudo que tem feito.

-Amigas são para essas coisas _" Eu acho..." _

Um clima estranho tomou conta do lugar. Segundos depois a ruiva deu espaço para a outra se sentar ao seu lado e meio hesitante a de capa ocupou o lugar.

Ficaram olhando para frente por um bom tempo.

_" É só um treino , certo? "_ Ravena tentava achar explicação para a estranha sensação que lhe dominava _" Se ajudar agora, ela vai ficar feliz com Robin e sair dessa neura..." _

_"Será que amiga Ravena está certa de que quer fazer isso? Eu não quero obriga-la a fazer algo que a deixa desconfortável, mas ela está sempre me ajudando e é só um beijo " _

Ambas engoliram seco e lentamente, mas muito lentamente mesmo, se entreolharam.

-Então... - Estelar sentou-se mais perto - ...o que-o que eu preciso fazer?

Ravena respirou fundo e soltou o ar conforme tirava o capuz _" É só um treino, só isso..." _ficava repetindo esse pensamento - ...er...primeiro um beijo normal - pausa - sem língua, tá?

Rubores nas bochechinhas.

-Está bem, mas...eu já sei fazer isso - e sabia mesmo, beijou Robin para aprender o inglês.

-Eu sei...mas depois, eu ...er...licença - colocou o cabelo ruivo atrás da orelha - ...logo depois eu... _" Isso é muito estranho " ..._eu vou...er... me imita.

-...hum...está bem " _Por que meu coração está acelerado? " _- sentiu um certo arrepio quando a amiga tocou seus cabelos de modo tão suave, por um momento quis que aquela gélida mão tocasse seu rosto e ali ficasse....acariciando.

Mais alguns segundos para os violetas e esmeraldas interagirem e finalmente tomaram coragem, foram se aproximando, milímetro por milímetro , Ravena inclinou a cabeça um pouco para o lado já que seus narizes já se tocaram.

Podiam sentir o arzinho quente que cada uma emanava e finalmente os lábios roçaram, as duas paralizaram.

_" Por Tamaran, amiga Ravena tem lábios tão macios...tão... " _

_" É só um beijo...mas por que sinto que não é __só__ um beijo? "_

Seus pensamentos começaram a voar enquando estranhas sensações surgiam, não sabiam explicar, só desejavam tocarem-se logo.

Os olhos foram fechando e o que estava parado voltou a se movimentar, seus lábios se encontraram por completo, como a feiticeira disse, no começo seria algo como um algo começou ir além do que elas imaginavam, o desejo por um toque mais ousado começou a tomar conta das duas, nenhuma delas sentiam-se assim perante a outra, até agora.

A de capa começou a deslizar suas mãos pela cintura fina da amiga, ainda assim a razão tentava gritar dizendo que aquilo estava fora do controle e ela estava certa, estava fora do controle. Aos poucos envolveu a mais alta em seus braços e era hora de ensinar o famoso beijo francês.

Estelar permitiu a passagem da lìngua da outra, no começo a sensação foi um pouco estranha mas logo deu lugar para algo mãos que a tocavam davam-lhe calafrios e ao mesmo tempo calor. Imitar ela imitou, o movimento dentro da boca ,talvez ,mas suas mãos tinham vida própria, uma delas segurou a nuca da menor e a segunda começou a explorar as áreas ainda desconhecidas.

E foi mãos para cá , mãos para lá, beijões e beijinhos em várias intensidades , cabelos a serem bagunçados.

Toda a brincadeira não durou muito, precisavam de ar , de racionalidade, de um tempo para pensar...

Separaram-se ofegantes, primeiramente sorridentes mostrando que o beijo foi bem sucedido, mas logo seus rostos ganharam cor vinho mostrando que estavam envergonhadas e finalmente os olhos arregalaram mostrando a confusão profunda de seus sentimentos.

-...hum...- sorrisinho - Obrigada pelo...treino.

-...er....não há de quê - levantou-se - boa sorte com Robin - saiu andando sem olhar para trás.

-Obrigada - viu a porta fechando e logo sua mão tocou seus lábios_ " Por que desejo tanto treinar mais?? _" olhava fixamente para o nada.

E lá fora...

_" Era só um beijo! Não precisava de mãos! Não precisava! " _Encostou-se na porta que acabou de fechar buscando algum apoio _" Nunca me senti assim antes " _

Colocou a mão na cabeça e foi direto para o seu quarto, a loira a cumprimentou quando passava pelos corredores mas acabou nem respondendo de tão atordoada que estava.

Alguns dias passaram e apesar da situação que se encontravam elas continuavam se falando, evitavam relembrar o estranho acontecimento, claro, na medida do possível...

BLAM BLAM BLAM

-Não estou! - Ravena respondeu enquanto tentava meditava.

-Amiga Ravena , precisamos conversar.

-Mas o que tá acontecendo aqui? Estelar me solta.

Olhos violetas arregalados _" Robin está aqui tbm? "_ Abriu a porta de seu quarto - O que querem?

Estelar segurava o rapaz e logo o empurrou para cima da menor - Amiga, desculpe a indelicadeza ,mas... - empurrou mais - ...ensine-o.

Os dois se afastaram - Ensinar o quê? - falaram juntos.

-Ensine-o a fazer o que você fez.

-An?? - o mascarado encarou a de cabelos roxos - Ravena, pode me explicar oq está acontecendo?

-Se eu soubesse...

Triste fez o líder a encarar - Por quê? Por que é diferente? Por que eu não sinto aquelas sensações maravilhosas com você?

-...do que está falando?

_" Não pode ser..."_ Ravena de olhos estatelados, felizmente cobertos pelo capuz - Robin, poderia nos dar licença?

-Er...tá - saiu de lá sem entender patavinas - mas eu quero uma explicação depois.

-Por quê? - esmeraldas marejados.

-Estelar - segurou a mão da amiga - Precisamos conversar - puxou a outra para dentro de seu quarto.

Ambas acabaram sentando no chão já que a ruiva começou a chorar e caiu sobre seus joelhos.

-Por que isso está acontecendo? - voz chorosa - Por que , amiga, por quê?

-Do que está falando? Você...você o beijou? Se confessou?

-Sim eu o beijei ,mas eu...eu não disse o que realmente sentia - pausa - confesso que não sei mais o que estou sentindo - encarou os violetas.

-...como assim? Você ficou meses falando que estava apaixonada por Robin e agora...

-Eu não consigo parar de pensar... - limpou as novas lágrimas que caíam - ...no nosso beijo de treinamento.

Coração azaratheano a mil.

-Quando nos beijamos, eu não entendo , foi tudo tão explêndido.

Ravena ficou perplexa por um tempo e só depois conseguiu falar alguma coisa -Er...como, como foi seu beijo com ele? _" Pelos monges de Azarath, isso não está acontecendo, está? " _

-Foi bom...

A feiticeira espirou aliviada.

-...mas nada comparado ao seu - disse quase num sussurro.

Engoliu seco - O-o quê?

-E por isso eu pedi que ensinasse amigo Robin! - começou a ficar desesperada - Amiga, por favor , não me estranhe por isso! Eu só...eu só acho que amigo não sabe beijar como você! Talvez ele não tenha praticado tanto! Talvez ele não conheça as suas técnicas, talvez ele precise das línguas dos gelos! Talv---calada por dedos.

-Estelar, tirando você eu só beijei uma vez na minha vida - depois de dizer tal frase seus olhos focaram onde seus dedos repousaram e ali se perderam.

E aquilo para a ruiva só a deixava mais confusa.

Finalmente olharam-se, ficaram naquela posição por um bom tempo sem nada dizer.

-Desculpe - tirou a mão na boca da amiga - você está certa, talvez seja só uma questão de prática, vocês podem aprimorar isso, afinal... vocês se gostam tanto - as últimas palavras saíram meio hesitantes ao mesmo tempo que lhe causavam uma certa dor no peito.

_" Amiga, está triste? "_ Não reparou na feição, mas sim nos olhos - Posso fazer uma pergunta? - a outra assentiu - Amiga está gostando de alguém?

Ravena desviou o olhar que ainda conseguira sustentar com os verdes, ela nunca tinha pensado nisso antes _" Gostando de alguém? Não, eu não estou...acho que nunca gostei de verdade...eu nunca..." _sua bochecha foi acariciada ao mesmo tempo que foi induzida a encarar os esmeraldas.

-Não se sinta obrigada a responder - sorriu.

Depois do treinamento a feiticeira não conseguiu meditar direito pois a imagem de um certa ruiva assombrava sua mente, bem mais do que ficava antes, nunca pensou em Estelar como uma amante e agora não pensar era impossível, e quando o fazia não sabia como se posicionar diante disso, um misto de medo e desejo lhe dominavam - Eu não sei...

-Não sabe? - sentiu a menor segurar sua mão pousada no rosto branco e fechar os olhos como se estivesse desfrutando o delicado toque.

-E você? Sabe?

Abriu a boca para responder mas nada disse, sua mente estava uma completa bagunça esses dias, sempre gostou de Robin e nunca cogitou outra idéia_ " Sempre gostei dele...sempre...mas..." _quando beijou o rapaz não sentiu um quinto da felicidade que sentiu quando beijou a amiga, e não foi só no momento, seus sonhos românticos não eram mais povoados pelo mascarado e sim por um certa figura de cabelos roxos e capuz - Talvez eu saiba.

Assim que os violetas fizeram-se visíveis as perguntas que confundiam a ruiva começaram a ser respondidas, bom , não todas mas elas não a assustavam mais. Sorriu e receosa começou a se aproximar mais ,ficando muito feliz vendo que a de cabelos roxos fazia o mesmo.

Olhos fechando, corações palpitando e lábios finalmente se tocando, ambas sentiram um choque percorrer toda a espinha, um calor dominar o corpo e, estranhamente, alívio.

Alívio por se livrarem de toda a tensão que as azucrinavam durantes esses dias.

O mero selinho que não durou minimilinanosegundos transformou-se em um beijo mais intenso, conforme seus corpos colavam , línguas esfomiadas lutavam bravamente para vencer a disputa que não tinha perdedores.

As mãos começaram tímidas tocando os ombros,braços, cinturas, costas e depois começaram a sentir raiva dos panos, logo a curiosidade por um toque mais ousado foi mais forte, então elas,safadinhas,entraram por dentro das roupas e tocaram partes como barriga e subindo, costas e descendo ,mas descendo mesmo.

Separaram-se ofegantes mas só para Ravena conseguir tirar a roupa de cima da ruiva, notou que essa usava um sutiã vermelho todo bordado, achou-o bem sexy mas mesmo assim queria tirá-lo. E foi o que fez, depois que começou a massagear o peito da outra com uma das mãos e ouviu um gemido dentro de sua boca ela praticamente mandou a peça para outra dimensão.

Estelar não sabia o que a amiga estava fazendo, mas estava adorando, e como aprendia rápido ela começou a tirar a roupa da menor, muito feliz por essa usar somente peça única e uma capa de fácil remoção. Separarem-se para tirar o roupa preta, perguntou-se qual seria o gosto do pescoço branco, parecia delicioso, então a tamaraniana foi experimentá-lo com a verocidade de um vampiro.

-Hummm, isso é bom - e essa foi sua resposta.

Os ouvidos da mais alta não acreditaram, não pensou que a amiga pudesse ter uma voz tão...sexy. Seu corpo tomou as rédeas, levantou a menor do chão e a pousou na cama e muito incomodada com o sutiã preto fez esse sair de lá imediatamente, continuando sua exploração ela voltou de onde parou , no pescoço , e começou a descer parando...er...aí mesmo.

A azaratheana estava ficando cada vez mais excitada e tinha que concordar : para uma iniciante até que a mais alta era bem talentosa. Não que ela fosse experiente também.

Como gostava de ficar no controle , puxou a ruiva beijando-a na boca ferozmente, girou os corpos para que ficasse por cima e uma idéia danadinha não saia de sua cabeça. E vamos a ela, sua boca dando a devida atenção para os volumosos seios da alien era somente uma distração, sua mão começou a descer e descer...encontrou a saia...a calcinha...e a bendita!

Não conseguia controlar os gemidos, ela simplesmente não conseguia, amiga Ravena com certeza era uma feiticeira, pois aquilo só podia ser mágica.

Elas iam continuar se não fosse por um líder afobado gritando pelos corredores.

-Reunião!

-Ah, droga... - a menor estava beijando uma área próxima ao umbigo da outra - logo agora q--- BLAM BLAM

-Ravena, reunião!! - voz lá fora.

-Já vou! - estava frustrada.

-Você viu a Estelar?

_" E como vi "_ - Er...pode deixar que eu a chamo depois.

-Tá bom, mas seja rápida.

Ouviu o barulho dos passos ficarem cade vez mais longes e finalmente sumir. Suspirou - Estelar, precisamos ir.

A ruiva mantinha a cara de tesão , ainda mordendo o lábio inferior e somente depois de alguns segundos...- Por que parou?! - caiu em si.

Arqueou a sobrancelha - Não ouviu o Robin chamando?

Balançou a cabeça negativamente ainda fazendo bico.

Ravena sorriu e deu um selinho na emburrada - Reunião.

-Ah - disse desanimada, ficou um tempo pensando e cruzou os braços fazendo carranca - Glubnark! - parecia brava.

Só pode rir.

-Qual é o motivo do riso?! - mais bico ainda.

-Naada - a de capa ( ps: somente de capa) deu um beijão de tirar o fôlego - Depois...eu te compenso, está bem?

Estelar tinha os olhos meio fechados e os lábios entreabertos - Hum-rum - balançou a cabeça assentindo.

Bééééééeéééééééé!!!! Sinal que o líder usava para chamar os outros quando demoravam.

-Melhor irmos - puxou a ruiva até esta ficar de pé.

E lá foram as duas para a reunião, Estelar toda descabelada sem sutiã e com o top mal arrumado e Ravena de capuz e capa cobrindo seu corpo nudo, felizes da vida ao mesmo tempo que queriam esganar o mascarado.

E por que sem sutiã e pelada por debaixo da capa? O que você acha que elas vão fazer quando a reunião terminar?

Recuso-me a responder!

**Fim**

Peço que não joguem tijolos e frutas estragadas em mim, não estou acostumada a fazer esse tipo de...coisa. Espero que tenha ficado bom e também espero por opiniões, críticas são bem vindas. Obrigada por ler.

Ps: peço desculpas por qualquer erro de português.


End file.
